


Time to Celebrate

by rowenagirl



Category: Winx Club
Genre: "This is what rewatching winx again made me do", F/F, Hugs, celebration after winning the trix and lord darkar, kiss, not a lot of context because why not get into it straight way?, winx club season 2 final
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: - Você não vai parabenizar suas fadas?- Agora não é hora de discursos, Griffin. Agora é hora de comemorar.Comemorar.Uma pequena história baseada em Winx Club 2x26
Relationships: Faragonda & Griffin (Winx Club), Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Time to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was too lazy to translate it to English so you will have to use google translate:")  
> Also I didn't translate it cause English is my 3rd language and I find it hard to translate if I'm being honest.  
> Anyway I'm rewatching winx and falling for them again and I literally couldn't help myself but write a this after I watched 2x26 and their lines in that episode just made me combust.   
> Hope you enjoyed it and please be patient as I've been months without writing a single paragraph and this is my first time writing in another fandom other than supernatural.

\- Pobre Bloom, me pergunto o que tanto a perturba. - Faragonda com um simples gesto desfazia o feitiço que havia feito no espelho de sua sala para poder vigiar a poderosa fada. Nem se quer podia imaginar o quão difícil era para Bloom não encontrar respostas sobre sua família e ter de enfrentar monstros quase todos os dias, ela mal havia chegado, mal havia descoberto que era um fada, Faragonda se importava com a pobre fada, esperava que encontrasse as respostas as quais procuravas e que pudesse sempre usar sei grande poder para o bem de todos os realms.  
\- Cloud Tower será a próxima a ser atacada por Darkar para conseguir a parte do Codex. - Griffin finalmente moveu-se do canto escuro onde estava na sala da diretora Faragonda para a encarar. Não bastava terem se livrado das trix há pouco tempo, agora enfrentavam não somente as três irmãs bruxas de novo, mas também Lord Darkar, a fênix da escuridão que estava em busca das 4 partes do Codex para conseguir ainda mais poder. Griffin já havia tido sua escola tomada pelas bruxas uma vez e temia que essa mesma história se repetiria mais uma vez, no fundo, ainda pensava em ter culpa por as bruxas serem assim, mas Faragonda a assegurava de que o que ela ensinava em Cloud Tower não tinha relação com elas, uma vez que eram más e cegas pelo poder em seus interiores.  
\- Se minhas fadas e suas bruxas trabalharem juntas, elas podem proteger o Codex. - Faragonfa sugeria enquanto sentava-se sobre a borda de sua mesa, observando Griffin que olhava para fora de sua janela como se procurando algo que pudesse a distrair de si mesma naquele momento. Não havia um dia se quer que Griffin não se culpasse por tudo que vinha acontecendo, afinal as Trix eram suas estudantes, e Faragonda sabia bem o quanto ela poderia se auto sabotar, no entanto ela estaria na por ela para a garantir do contrário e a afastar de suas próprias sombras como sempre fez durante anos, desde que conheceram-se a muito anos e viraram amigas muito próximas.  
\- Você pode estar certa, mas nenhuma bruxa gosta da ideia de se unir com fadas, inclusive eu. - Griffin voltou a encarar Faragonda e andar em sua direção com uma cara intencionalmente séria enquanto ela apontava para si mesma quando proclamou as últimas palavras. Ela poderia realmente ser muito orgulhosa e difícil de dar o braço a torcer, ou se quer de receber ajuda quando precisava, Faragonda sabia muito bem da teimosa de sua amiga.  
\- Oh, isso é verdade? - Faragonda perguntava provocativa e com um certo olhar incomodado. Griffin até poderia dizer essas palavras, mas não significava que fossem verdade, pois estava bem ali, tramando um plano contra Darkar com a ajuda de Farah, assim como em muitas vezes lutaram e estiveram juntas.  
\- Sim, é verdade. - Griffin estava de frente a Faragonda em sua mesa, bastante perto, apenas encarando sua amiga nos olhos, vendo seus olhos ficarem negros pela provocação. Sabia que jogo Faragonda estava jogando e não podia evitar cair por ele.  
\- E eu? - Faragonda, sorriu de canto enquanto ajeitava a gola do vestido bordô que estava usando, evitando encarar a bruxa nos olhos.  
\- Bem... você é minha exceção. - Griffin revirou os olhos enquanto se ajeitava entre as pernas de Farah que ainda estava sentada em sua mesa e apoio seus braços gentilmente ao redor da cintura da fada, cativando seu olhar. Não era de hoje que Griffin não podia evita-la, havia algo sobre Farah que a instigava, a fazia questionar-se tudo, odiava por certas vezes que sua amiga tivesse tamanho efeito sobre ela, e mesmo que tentasse a afastar, era inevitável até que fosse atraída de volta aos braços de sua fada, elas eram uma história de longa data e sempre foi assim, entendiam uma a outra como ninguém, sabiam que eram ótimas quando lutavam juntas e sempre puxavam uma a outra de sua queda, estariam perdidas se não estivessem juntas. - Assim como eu sou a regra que você ama quebrar. - Bem, de fato, as diretoras de duas escolas, uma bruxa e uma fada juntas, certamente era sinônimo de caos, e de algo proibido, afinal o que diriam as pessoas? Não que elas se importassem, nunca se importaram, fosse certo ou errado, lá estavam elas sendo o que quer que fossem, duas pessoas caoticamente apaixonadas que tinham as vezes responsabilidade demais em suas mãos para poder viverem a vida como bem entendiam, era difícil saber se ainda estariam vivas no próximo dia com a forma de vida que levavam que os males que enfrentavam todos os dias, mas fosse o quanto durace, sempre valeu a pena. Griffin lembrava-se das vezes quando eram bastante jovens e Faragonda a vinha visitar em Cloud Tower pelos túneis subterrâneos que ligavam as escolas, para que assim pudessem passar um tempo juntas e quantas outras vezes Farah matou aula para que simplesmente pudessem sair juntas e aprontar com alguém por ai, quem vê Faragonda agora, completamente correta e séria em sua profissão e pessoa, jamais imaginariam que causava muitos problemas no passado e se metia em diversos problemas, no entanto sua bruxa valia a pena, assim como Griffin fazia coisas boas e fofas que não normalmente faria apenas para alegrar sua amiga e poder estar próxima a ela.  
\- Então, vamos nos unir? - Farah sorria empolgada enquanto acariava as costas de sua bruxa, a encarando esperançosa, Farah sabia que Cloud Tower já havia sido tomada uma vez e não queria que isso se repetisse pois sabia o quanto aquela escola significava para Griffin assim como Alfea era importante para Faragonda, e muito menos queria que Griffin corresse qualquer perigo, mesmp sabendo que ela podia muito bem se defender se necessário.  
\- Está bem, diga para as fadas winx retornarem comigo para Cloud Tower. - Griffin revirou os olhos desistindo de teimar com sua amiga e nesse mesmo momento a mesma a puxou para um abraço o qual a bruxa nem sequer fugiu e apenas respondeu na mesma intensidade, permitindo-se aproveitar um pouco de conforto em meio a tanto caos.  
\- Vou procurá-las e as avisar. - Farah rapidamente levantou-se e saiu porta a fora a procura das winx para as avisar das novas decisões que foram feitas. Griffin apenas a observava com um sorriso orgulhoso de canto.   
Uma vez que tudo estava arrumado todas as winx partiram com Griffin para a Cloud Tower lara evitar que a segunda parte do Codex fosse tomada, no entanto todos seus esforços foram inúteis, as trix sempre tinham outros planos, e num piscar de olhos não somente tinham perdido o Codex de Cloud Tower e também o sa Vila das Pixies e o de Alfea, no entanto, como alguém poderia saber que havia um infiltrado que vinha colhendo informações e preparando armadilhas para facilitar o roubo dos Codex? Especialmente quando essa pessoa se passou por alguém tão querido e admirado como o professor Avallon, que em diversas outras ocasiões havia ajudado as Winx e Alfea, e agora se viam mais uma vez numa batalha temida contra as Trix, Lord Darkar e Dark Bloom que havia sido possuída pela Fênix da Escuridão.  
Com isso, ambas juntamente com o professor de Red Fountain, Codatorta, foram ao Underworld para auxiliar as Winx em sua luta, afinal, a dimensão mágica inteira estava em perigo e diante da ameaça a qual estavam enfretando toda a ajuda era bem vinda. Griffin e Faragonda lutavam lindamente contra as Trix e Lord Darkar para dar cobertura as winxs e os especialistas para que pudessem finalizar o ataque, não podiam negar, elas amavam lutar juntas, conheciam as manias e os feitiços uma a outra e sabiam táticas como ninguém, elas eram um ótimo time, e certamente foram a razão pela qual conseguiram vencer seus inimigos.  
\- Ainda fazemos um ótimo time. - Faragonda falou sorrindo enquanto observava aqueles jovens cheios de vida comemorando uns com os outros a vitória que tiveram hoje.  
\- Claro, comigo no seu time isso é meio óbvio. - Griffin respondeu séria, observando o olhar irritado de Farah antes de a dar um cutuque com a cintura, a fazendo rir.  
Ambas sentiam-se extremamente orgulhosas por tudo que suas alunaw vinham alcançando ultimamente graças aos ensinamentos delas, talvez suas alunas não estavam muito afim de serem amigas, mas sabiam que unidas teriam mais poder e força, e assim aprenderam um importante ensinamento com toda está batalha.  
Assim que garantiram que as trix fossem presas na Dimensão Omega, todos haviam retornado do Underworld, completamente cansados mas felizes por estarem vivos e bem, por terem recuperado Bloom e salvo as 4 partes do Codex, para mim isso soava como uma vitória e vitórias merecem festas especiais e era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo em Alfea, todas as bruxas e especialistas juntamente com as fadas e todos os professores festejavam, bebiam e dançavam sobre as luzes do pátio da escola inundados pelas músicas e o efeito do álcool, num dos cantos onde tinham a visão inteira do lugar, Griffin e Faragonda brindavam e conversavam.  
\- Você não vai parabenizar suas fadas? - A bruxa perguntou dando um gole em sua bebida, observando as fadas com seus especialistas, sentindo saudades de sua própria juventude quando era rebelde e insolente, sem preocupar-se com as consequências de seus atos, apenas aproveitando o máximo, como melhor podia, mas os anos passam, perspectivas mudam e objetivos também, lembrança e saudades era o que restavam, mas ao menos, as pessoas que conheceu naquela época e que tão bem a acolheram continuam ao seu lado até os dias de hoje.  
\- Agora não é hora para discursos, agora é hora de comemorar. - Farah respondeu, ou seria o álcool dentro dela falando? Griffin já não mais sabia, no entanto Faragonda estava totalmente certa, e comemorar é o que elas fariam.  
\- Bem, você está certa, deva eu admitir. - A bruxa virava completamente seu copo de bebida, ansiosa pelo efeito que traria juntando-se aos sentimentos que sentiam e que tomavam sua noção completamente, sentindo seu coração bater tão alto quanto uma bateria e seu corpo inteiro arrepiar-se, maldita Faragonda fazendo Griffin perder o controle, ela pensava, no final do dia, por mais que negasse, a fada sempre seria sua exceção e sua fraqueza.  
\- Deveríamos ir... para meu escritório...? - A fada perguntava baixo, escondendo-se atrás do copo de bebida, um tanto envergonhada pela própria ousadia e irritada com seus sentimentos por tonarem conta da situação e agirem por si sós, mas afinal, se todos iriam aproveitar aquela noite, por que elas não poderiam? Mereciam tanto quanto.  
\- Não precisa perguntar duas vezes. - A bruxa sorriu e permaneceu surpresa com o monstrinho que ajudou a formar, assim como havia um pouco de Farah nos atos de Griffin certamente havia um pouco de Griffin nas atitudes de Faragonda e a bruxa não podia evitar estar orgulhosa, talvez de fato aquela fosse uma noite como a dos velhos tempos, aprontando as escondidas e no escuro, deixando as consequências para o próximo dia.  
Assim que ambas entraram, Farah garantiu em trancar a porta e rapidamente confortou-se aos braços de Griffin, que com carinho segurou o rosto da fada com as duas mãos e em um simples olhar de confirmação, juntou seus lábios aos rosados lábios do fada, sentindo o gosto adocicado de álcool da bebida, deixando que o clima aos poucos esquentasse entre elas, trazendo uma a outra o mais perto que podiam, necessitando sentir o corpo, o toque, os beijos com mais intensidade.  
\- Você sabe, eu realmente gosto de você ser minha exceção. - A bruxa riu entre a pausa de um beijo por falta de fôlego antes de ambas rodopiarem até encontrarem o sofá e lá se fazerem confortáveis, acho que essa noite certamente seria uma comemoração daquelas.


End file.
